Shura
Shura is one of the playable characters in Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden Gaiden:Kagami no Miko, and also the only one whose death is unpreventable no matter what route is chosen. Whlie having no particular origin, he is the thirteen-year-old boy seen along with Shigi in the game. Though he is a member of the cult and an indirect enemy of Shigi, he is loyal to him and wants to stay by his side (this is the cause of the major conflict with the cult). Since Hien didn't qualify for the sim, Shura replaces him. Relationship with Mariko Should the player choose Shura's route (which is one of the most famous yet one of the most strained) she will not get as much as she will with the other warriors. Rarely is shown when Shura treats her not as a hostage (though he thanks her and even grabs her by the hand when Shigi's fever is cured); it is actually safer to say that Shura and Mariko's relationship is even more strained than the relationship between Shigi and Mariko. Shura has long before understood that he must not hold any feelings for her long before, and he has done better than his captain would have in holding back his feelings. He doesn't really allow himself to bond with Mariko that close, and the most he can do is obey Shigi's orders to look after her. This relationship is more of the childish, clean and immature kind, as Shura doesn't throw affections to the heroine and even when he dies he only gets a kiss on the cheek. He barely gets a chance to tell Mariko that he likes her, because he dies in the end even though he dies being held by Mariko. In a perfect perspective, Shura, who is even younger than Shigi (who can't restrain his feelings that well), did better to hold back a lot despite his immaturity. This relationship with Mariko can be described as more of the sibling or protector type, though Shura's feelings do not get to materialize in any time. Character Outline Appearance The thirteen-year-old's appearance is showy and ostentatious. Shura wears clothes similar to his idol, but the scarf differentiates. It is changed into deep red. As a thirteen year old, he is tall for his age, even taller than Chiriko. When Shigi is seen together with Shura there is not much height differences. His facial features include deep, round, red eyes in similar color to his scarf. Long snow-white and slightly-spiky hair gives him a very immature appearance which is thinly braided behind his shoulder follow which is done almost identical to Shigi's. Until his red eyes, at first glance he looks like a boy not beyond the age of 10 or more. Shura is also very pale, which gives contrast to his stark-red eyes and snowy hair. In clothing basis his leather layer is more stylish compared to Shigi's; Shura's is cut down in a square to his waist and is partially covered by buckles. It has no thong-like extension like Shigi's but instead his white pants are more given attention. Shura, however, in another route, changes attire. He still wears white shirts and pants under, but his leather coating and layers are respectively gone after being replaced by a more traditional attire; consisting of orange tops with brown and black linings. Personality He is fiercely loyal to Shigi as how Shigi is loyal to Prince Hakei. He finds Shigi the most important person, idolizes him, and has made him the center of his universe, although and his feelings are not yet that stable. But even if he is a bit immature he is adaptive and deadly serious at times, and obeys without protest nor complain. He knows what he is capable of and what he can't do, and he has a very outstanding judgment of his actions consciously. He treats a hostage as a hostage, and an idol as an idol. Shura is dedicated and his loyalty to Shigi is unshaken. He is willing to die for his captain, and he is a very handy person to be around with. Shura is portrayed as enigmatic and serious at the same time being capable but somehow curious, and he acts a lot older for his age. When his emotions get the best of him, he has no trouble getting over it, though he is the youngest of the heroes. Even if he may get distracted and start to be friendly with Mariko, he easily snaps out of it; showing that he is a very fast and stable thinker. While he may be physically weak, his mental state is very strong. Abilities and Weapons Like Shigi, Shura has proven to be a warrior that is not to be underestimated at battle. He has superior endurance, speed, resilience and natural strength than of a normal human's, and despite the fact that he is very young he is very agile and strong. The weapons he uses are twin Siamese gauntlet-daggers (though they aren't very sharp) that he strikes with like a knife; it glows blue and red at his will, which gives him more strength. While they glow, the daggers can produce light that blast to the enemy in the manner of destructive bolts and orbs. Gallery Origin It is ultimately apparent that it was Watase who designed him. There is a sketch in the manga when Shura is shown with Hien and Shigi, but it is currently unknown why and how he came in the PS2 game. Trivia *It is graphically shown once or twice in the game that Shura is good at house work. He is the unofficial chef of the army and he even enjoys laundering. *Shura is the only character in the game who dies in the end. *As an apparent side note, Shura is the youngest playable character. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Celestial Warriors of Genbu Category:Games Category:Kagami no Miko Characters